Mine
by Lady Bateman
Summary: Leon es secuestrado por una figura misteriosa. Calificado M por violencia y lemmon.


- Mmmhmmmhmmm!. -

Leon gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mas la cinta que tenia en su boca le impedía cualquier intento de comunicarse.

Presionaba con sus brazos, el cable que recorría su cuerpo le estaba cortando la circulación y le hacia sangrar un poco. Pararse no podía porque los tobillos también estaban amarrados con fuerza. Tenía frío, estaba en ropa interior y en un lugar completamente oscuro, donde cada respiración que daba, le seguía un eco interminable hacia la nada.

- Veo que despertaste. -

- Mmmhhmm!. -

El rubio intentaba enfocar algo, lo que sea, en su ángulo de visión mientras buscaba de donde provenía el sonido. La voz era lejana pero resonaba estruendosamente.

Algo paso rozando su brazo izquierdo, una gota gorda de líquido carmesí recorrió el borde de la leve cortada hasta caer estrepitosa en el piso. Otra más paso, esta vez por su mejilla izquierda, luego otra, y otra, parecía que la persona que lo tenía retenido poseía una puntería de maestro y un brazo rápido. Leon se hizo tan pequeño como pudo, dejando solo su espalda al descubierto, la cual quedo como escudo ante esos múltiples filos.

El hombre rió. Se extasiaba con el dolor del rubio.

- Quiero oírte gritar, - Dijo mientras pasos se acercaban furtivos al agente. Algo le arranco la cinta. - quiero verte llorar. -

- Quien mierda eres maldito enfermo!. - grito quedándose sin aire. - Si me safo te juro que...

- Que?. - La voz le susurro en el oído. - Vas a lastimarme?, a matarme?. Quisiera ver eso. -

Leon sintió un escalofrío subiéndole por la espalda y opto por callarse. Un par de manos grandes y forzudas lo tomaron del cable que recorría su cuerpo y tiraron arrastrándolo, apretando, provocando un dolor que él no quería dejar ver. El hombre lo soltó, haciendo que Leon estrellara su cabeza, este se dio la vuelta algo aturdido mientras sentía una respiración sobre su cuello.

- Eres mío... dilo. -

- Estas loco. -

- Dilo. -

Leon se quedo en silencio y la voz hizo igual, de pronto lo invadió un golpe fuerte y seco en el estomago, quitándole el aliento. Antes de que él pueda volver a tomar aire, de nuevo el hombre lo pateo con violencia.

- Dilo!. -

- Púdrete!. -

La Voz rió, y con eso lo pateo otra vez. Leon escupió un poco de sangre.

- Dilo. - tomo su rostro. - Dilo maldito infeliz. Di que eres mío. -

- N-no. -

- Como tú quieras. -

El hombre le cruzo una cachetada en el rostro y de pronto no se escucho nada más aparte de la respiración pesada del rubio.

Paso una hora, tal vez dos, Leon no tenia noción de nada, cada tanto abría los ojos asustado pensando que se había quedado dormido, que había bajado la guardia.

- Dilo. -

La voz gruesa apareció tan de repente que él quedo con el corazón en la garganta.

- No. -

Hubo una pausa, y unos dedos tibios acariciaron sus cabellos rubios, los tomo y tiro enfrentando sus rostros sin saberlo.

- Es la última advertencia. - Una nariz recorrió su mejilla cortada, succionando el olor a sangre seca y a sudor. - Dilo. -

Leon temblaba e intentaba dejar de hacerlo, no sabia si era por el frío o porque estaba aterrado. Leon Scott Kennedy no tiene miedo, él es un agente, afronto bestias inimaginadas salidas de las peores pesadillas, este tipo no podía estar moviéndole el piso.

Algo helado paso por su pecho, bajo con lentitud hasta llegar a su ombligo y se quedo ahí, dando vueltas en círculos hasta terminar un pinchazo suave. El cuchillo se deslizo por su cuerpo de nuevo, cortando los cables. Leon dio un manotazo, pero este individuo se le adelanto, casi como si supiese de memoria sus movimientos. Le pasó un brazo por la garganta y lo sostuvo así hasta enganchar un brazalete, una esposa a su muñeca, el otro extremo lo cerró en algo que había agarrado al piso. Luego hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo.

- Que mierd-. -

- Shh. -

Una mano tapo su boca por un momento y acaricio su rostro.

Corto los cables de sus tobillos, Leon pataleo ya sacado de sus casillas esperando darle a algo, cuando sintió la punta del cuchillo justo sobre sus genitales.

- Hazlo de nuevo. -

Él se quedo quieto y pronto el hombre aparto el cuchillo. Sus manos acariciaron sus pies, subía marcando el contorno de sus piernas, Leon estaba paralizado. Esas manos subieron un poco más, pero se detuvieron antes de llegar a la zona de peligro, la saltaron yendo hacia sus duros abdominales, unos labios calientes besaron su pecho, pasando una lengua juguetona por sus pezones.

- Eres mío. -

Mordisqueo su oreja y bajo hacia su cuello, lo beso calidamente, tanto que provoco un espasmo en el rubio. Se podía leer la sonrisa del hombre entre cada beso. Unos dedos se posaron en el rostro de Leon, acariciaron su frente y su mejilla izquierda, tomo una vez mas sus cabellos, los labios helados de él se encontraron con los tibios del hombre misterioso, Leon presionaba sus labios, el hombre apretó su mano en la quijada de él y abrió su boca de un golpe, no tardo en enviar a su lengua por un paseo. El agente estaba con los dos ojos totalmente abiertos, sorprendido y nervioso.

Una mano paso por su pecho mientras su boca y lengua seguían ocupadas, la bajo de a poco hasta llegar a la línea de la ropa interior, Leon gimió asustado y el hombre introdujo su mano, suavemente tocando cada punto sensible.

El agente quiso gritar, tiraba con fuerza de las esposas, haciéndose cortes leves en las muñecas. Al hombre no le importaba.

- Creo que ya deje en claro mi punto. - Murmuro dejando al rubio tranquilo.

Dos dedos caminaron por su vientre y cuando llegaron a su boxer, un par de manos lo arrancaron como si fuese un pedazo de papel. Luego el silencio, eterno, sepulcral. Se había vuelto a ir.

Leon soltó un par de lagrimas e intento reprimir los deseos de gritar, para finalmente quedarse dormido.

Se despertó temblando, su rostro estaba contra el suelo y no podía acomodarse, parecía hielo seco lo que tenia debajo. Algo palpo su espalda baja y de pronto lo levanto de la cadera. Él pataleaba tratando de safarse, sin decir una palabra pero haciendo escuchar su desquiciado forcejeo.

- Dilo. -

- Nunca!. -

Una carcajada grave y penetrante salio de los tibios labios del hombre. Levanto un poco más a su victima y le paso un lengüetazo a su ano. Se escucho un sollozo. Leon se estaba quebrando.

Acaricio con su pulgar ese lugar previamente mojado, sintiendo y disfrutando cada espasmo de miedo. Introdujo el dedo medio, presionándolo hasta el fondo, un gemido leve de dolor lo animo a más. Le sumo el dedo índice, los extrajo y los volvió a meter con fuerza hasta que estuvo listo para algo más.

El hombre soltó el cuerpo de Leon en el aire. Abrió sus piernas con violencia y se poso encima de él, pasando su miembro por el trasero del rubio.

- Por... por favor. - Dijo Leon entre el llanto.

El hombre tapo su boca.

- Eres mío. - Susurro.

La voz se apago, ahora poniendo atención a lo que escucharía. Abrió las nalgas del agente e insito el terror volviendo a acariciarlo con la punta de su miembro, pero no lo introdujo. Le saco una de las esposas, dándolo vuelta y la metió en otro hueco que había hecho previamente en el suelo. Tomo el pene de Leon y comenzó a masturbarlo.

El rubio lloraba pero estaba excitado, el bastardo lo hacia tan bien. Sus manos hervían en lujuria y no podía evitar llevar su cabeza para atrás con deseo. Casi se vino, pero el hombre paro en el momento justo. Leon no podía creer que se estaba abriendo de piernas inconcientemente, que estaba dejando que ese extraño lo violara, y que lo estaba disfrutando.

El hombre lo penetro rápidamente y le alzo las piernas para mayor comodidad. Sus movimientos eran demasiado potentes para él, comenzó a gritar de dolor, a llorar, pero no quería que parara. El hombre acariciaba su vientre, llego hasta sus genitales, esas manos conocían mejor a Leon que a él mismo.

- Ah.. AH, Dios!. -

El hombre rió para si mismo. Siguió aplicando una presión fuerte para el rubio, los movimientos se repetían cada vez más rápidos y más violentos, Leon pensó que lo iba a desgarrar.

- Dilo. - La voz parecía no inmutarse a pesar del placer que lo recorría.

- Soy... soy... soy tuyo!. -

Su delirio termino siendo disparado dentro de él. El hombre se quito tan velozmente como llego, toco a su victima una vez más y esa sola vez basto para que se corriera.

Leon se desmayo totalmente agotado y confundido.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente encontrándose en su cama, se destapo extrañado por su sueño pero al momento de sentarse un dolor agudo en su parte baja hizo que cayera arrodillado en el piso, era tan horrible que le llegaba hasta las entrañas. Intento pararse cuando encontró un manchon enorme de sangre en sus sabanas, el hilo carmesí lo seguía mojando su alfombra.

* * *

_Eres mío._


End file.
